Marvel: 2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM!
JFK International Airport was the busiest international airport in the world. Laying just twelve miles south of Manhattan, it is on this Friday afternoon a busy place. Large commercial jets flying in and out to all points of the world. The terminal packed with business people coming home from International Flights, tourist coming to New York City, and more than your share of New York just trying to get out of the place. Steve Rogers was at the airport imself coming home from a trip to England. He was walking through the airport happy that he doesn't have to go TSA security since he was flying in. Waiting for Steve with a sign with 'Steve R.' written on it is one Ethan Webb. He's come by to pick Cap up as he comes home, car borrowed from Tony Stark sitting outside. When he catches sight of Steve, Ethan waves. "Hey." Outside, a few people are moving around quickly. But one isn't. A figured cloaked in green is standing and looking into the air port silently. People seem to be avoiding him on purpose almost as if they're prevented from getting near him by some kind of invisible barrier. Elsewhere: Tony Stark is hoping Kinetic doesn't wreak his car, all of his cars are classics, racing cars, or convertibles. He has a thing for them. Iron Man is standing in the sitting room, where he has the company of Spider-Woman and Black Panther. His toneless computerized voice says, "I am glad you could come visit. I have announced to the team about wanting to welcome you into the Avengers, but did not know if you would be willing to join as a full-time member or even in reserves as of yet. Since you have come, I suspect you have thought carefully on it?" Iron Man - Straight to the point, isn't he? He can be. Jessica was there, still standing and leaning against the wall, one foot propped against the wall, arms folded across her chest with her head lowered ever so slightly as if even now, she was still in thought. Her eyes were unreadable behind the white veiling of the mask she bore, leaving only from the bridge of her nose to her jaw line revealed. Yellow gloved finger tapped idly over her bicept and finally a tilt of her head towards Iron man showed she heard, her response coming on British accented vocals. "I intend to join, fully. But give a girl some time to ease back into the rule of the teams, as well as the role, hm?" "Ours is a team of individuals accustomed to independent operation," T'challa remarks to Jessica, not wearing the face-concealing mask. "It is only after much practice that we work seamlessly as a team. We do not expect you to integrate immediately. To be honest. Most of our teamwork simply comes from trusting in the abilities of others." Steve wasn't expecting to be picked up by Ethan. So he raises an eyebrow when he sees Ethan with a sign with his name on it. An easy smile slipping across his face, "Hey Ethan, What's going on? Everything alright?" He says looking around for a moment seeing Doom. Then he turns to look at Ethan with a concerned look on his face, "Hey is that?" "Nothing wrong," Ethan answers with a smile. "Just a meeting Iron Man wants us at," he whispers. "And I figured you deserved a restful ride home after a flight," he says. When he picks up on the concern and turns to look where Steve is looking, Ethan's eyes go wide. "Yes I think it is..." he trails off. The cloaked figure lifts his head and the metal mask of Victor Von Doom is revealed to the light. He pushes his cape aside and slowly lifts a faintly glowing pink cube out of the folds and into the air. People react with shock and have little time to do much else but scream as bolts of crimson lightning start arcing off the cube and striking the nearby area. Iron Man nods at that, not thinking gaining the required majority votes is an issue. They only needed one more vote anyway. "Wonderful. I'll let everyone know to count the final vote casting. Are you still occansionally working for S.H.I.E.L.D. these days?" Iron Man appears relaxed in the armor, the thinner armor able to reveal some body language compared to his much bulkier armors in the past. He is feeling good about things right now, but that is sure to change in another few seconds...thanks a lot Doom, stomp on Iron Man's happy time! Spider-Woman seems to cease all movement when t'Challa speaks. One word caused it, but what word would need to be figured out in that stream of a few sentences he spoke. "Precisely." She speaks her response in an even monotone, her lips barely moving to even bother showing much emotion so it was placidity all around. The only further motion made was to direct her gaze between the two men. It appears though as if she was about to get a quick test run on her trust issues. "If you make the effort, I am certain that it will come in time," T'challa says easily, having, before joining the Avengers, far more accustomed to giving orders than following them. People are scattering and running in a panic, Steve looks at Ethan. "That's not good. It looks like Stark's meeting will have to wait. Call the team, I'm going to try to distract him until they get here." He drops one of his bags and goes running as he starts stripping off his shirt to reveal his costume beneath. He pulls his cowl over his face before reaching into the large case to reveal his shield. Captain America's jaw sets as he realizes where that other set of plans went too. He calls out to Dr. Doom. "Doom! I don't know what you're doing here and I don't care about your immunity but I'm stopping you." "Woah!" Ethan yelps, dropping the sign and stepping back. He jumps as Steve suddenly goes running. "What? Hey!" he curses slightly under his breath and ducks into the nearest restroom. Tapping his comm, he calls the team. "Avengers, this is Kinetic. Got a situation down at the airport. Dr. Doom. Need some back up here NOW," he says, manifesting his costume with his molecular TK. Doom seems silently pleased with the lightning sending people scattering. "Fear the power of DOOM!" he booms. Seeing Captain America, Dr. Doom lowers his hand. "You'll do nothing but bow!" he responds, the cube glowing as the street starts to break and crumble under Captain America's feet. Iron Man in reality does have access to Spider-Woman files, he's just that good, and more. Still, he wanted to hear from her. But he smooths things over, knowing about her trust issues already but hoping time would have healed some of them. "The Avengers are a form of family Spider-Woman. When someone gets voted in, they are accepted fully and without reservations." Well, usually. "We are here to support one another if asked. Many of the members do not bother to ask, and that is a personal choice, but if they did, we would all be there. Iron Man is communicate without being overly obvious, that all she needs to do is open her own heart up, and that he understands just how difficult that is. Then a burst of noise, calling for backup bursts across the comlink for Iron Man and Black Panther to hear. "No time for conversation now, immediate attendence required at JFK Airport by Kinetic." There is only a brief pause before he adds, "I have a visual, Captain America is in attendence, and Dr. Doom is...something is flashing in the images, I am not sure what it is." He is already moving however, expecting Black Panther and Spider-Woman to follow. Once outside, he will jet off into the sky to head toward the JFK Airport, leaving Black Panther and Spider-Woman to move toward the same location as well on their own power. T'challa pulls the mask on quickly, vanishing into the mansion, heading straight for the garage. It doesn't take long from then for the quinjet to hover just over the group outside the mansion. Fastest way to travel for those without rockets in their boots. Captain America feels the street begin to crumble away at his feet. He dives toward the side of the hole in the street and scrambles to solid ground. Stark's sports car falls into the hole behind him. Then he turns to look at Dr. Doom and send his shield out flying toward the villain. He hopes the man hasn't perfected his use of the cube yet. "I won't kneel to you Doom. No American will kneel to you and your invasion as I still breath." He hopes Kinetic and others arrive soon. Doom's cube may not be perfected yet but that's part of why he's out using it. The shield is slowed in mid air and it stops seconds before hitting Doom. "Then you will no longer breath, Mr. Rogers," Doom remarks coldly, sending the shield flying back at it's wielder. "Hey, Doom! Didn't you learn from the last time I kicked your butt?" Kinetic calls as he rockets at the ruler of Latveria. Doom just scowls behind his mask. "Doom does not forget," he says, raising the cube and firing off a blast of bright red energy. Kinetic's eyes go wide and he raises his shields but still gets blasted right into a nearby airport shuttle bus. Iron Man is jetting across the sky and sees what is happening. He hovers in the air and shoots out repulsors at Dr. Doom without warning, well, till after the fact and is that even really a warning? "Time for deporting Dr. Doom, you really need to just keep to yourself if you cannot play well with others." Doom's next bit of greeting is even less polite, the mounted weapons on the quinjet taking a shot at him as Black Panther pilots the aircraft on a strafing run, handling it only like someone who helped design it can. "Your diplomatic talents leave much to be desired, Doom," T'challa's voice says over a speaker, with all the tone of chastising someone at the UN for accidentally using the wrong fork. Captain America's shield comes flying toward him with insane speed. It strikes Captain America and knocking him backwards and flying. His hands reaches up grabbing his shield rolls and comes up in a fighting stance. He wipes away blood from his lip. He looks around for a moment, "Bout time." Then he shouts, "Avenger's Assemble!" Then he goes diving toward Dr. Doom his shield moving to strike the cube. "Iron Man, Black Panther, We need to get the cube away from him!" The repulsor blasts that strike Doom cause him to stagger back a few steps before he looks up at Iron Man. Armor adjusting thanks to the cube, Dr. Doom gestures and sends a rather powerful twister up at the armored Avenger. The Quinjet's attacks are blocked with a shimmering shield as Doom looks up. Eyes narrow and he lifts a hand, an unseen force starting to pull the Quinjet back towards the Latverian Monarch. When Iron Man asked Spider-Woman about SHIELD, the only response he got was the thin line of her lips drawn and a slow shake of her head. When she opens her mouth to speak though the call came in and instead of words a movement of haste came. She did not come to the Avenger's for tea afterall. She was here for these kinds of moments, and through plausible deniability perhaps some of that family and teamwork Iron man mentioned. She did not need much of a nudge nor any further words to have her following T'Challa to the Quinjet nd seating herself within for the takeoff. Once the place was met though Spider-Woman speaks towards T'Challa as she rises and heads towards the door of the Quinnjet. "Lower if you can, but let me out." She was doing no good being driven like Miss Daisy, if caught now, Spider-Woman was smiling. The electronic signal to enhance the armor is sent through the metal plates. He then does something entirely unexpected. He faces downward and his jets burst to send him down, toward the center of the cyclone of wind, grabbing into the blacktop and keep his body low for it to hopefully pass him. Still, the damage this thing will create. He is already sending electronic communications to the police to evaculate the area, as well as airport security. He can feel the force of the twister as it flows into him, and he has to struggle and fight to keep grasping deep into the ground to keep from being pulled up and tossed away! Doom seems to be obliging Spider-Woman's request, the Quinjet actually struggling to stay up. Black Panther punches it, the engines going full blast, fighting against the pull. "Captain America says to try and retrieve the cube in his hands. I will stay here and attempt to keep the jet from crashing," he says, the autopilot not really designed for any complicated maneuvers. "Enjoy your field test," he says, a small hint of amusement at the last. Captain America sees that Dr. Doom is distracted by Iron Man and Black Panther, he crosses the street as quickly as his feet can carry him. His shield brought up high in his hands and then hopes to strike the cube shattering it, if he get's lucky. He knows it's a long shot but it's got a descent chance to work. Doom smiles slightly as the jet fights his pull. Meanwhile the whirlwind does indeed pass Iron Man...only to come back around at him again. This time it's got lightning and hail as well. All of which seems to be aiming right for Iron Man. Distracted, Doom doesn't see Captain America until the last second. The strike connects, and while the cube isn't shattered, it is knocked out of Doom's hands. The Latverian ruler responds by blasting Cap with his armor's weaponry as the whirlwind and pull on the Quinjet die away. Iron Man is freed and starts to move, and he is honestly wondering where Kinetic got knocked back to. On the comlink he communicationes, << Kinetic? Please respond. >> Then the whirlwind is back on him. Least he is a distraction for Dr. Doom, and sometimes, someone needs to be the bait. He doesn't have hold of the ground though and has to use his jets and repulsors, the shocks being absorbed for now, but for how long? Then the whirlwind goes away and he crashes into the ground hard with his powerful jets, blacktop flying all over the place. "Ouch." "I'll be sure to ask you if I pass or fail when this is over. Good luck." Sarcasm, amusement.. Spider-Woman was known for the first moreso than the latter, but both seemed to be there battling for even ground. She at least had faith Black Panther can handle his own with the jet, but again, there was nothing she could do to aid his piloting, her use would be better on the ground, and that is where she intends to go when the door opens and she steps to the ledge, not hesitating to jump from the altitude they were losing and falling towards the battered ground below. In that moment of free fall though Spider-Woman opens her arms, making it seem somewhat like an olympic dive headed for water instead of concrete, the webbing between bicept and ribcage making her drop a bit less swift so when she landed a couple yards from Doom and Captain America the shrapnel of concrete from beneath her feet at the landing was limited. Falling easily into a crouch to absorb some of that impact Spider-Woman was also ready to move quickly while observing the placement of the rest of the team as well as the objective - The Cube of Doom (Say that in Morgan Freeman's voice and total winsauce). Cap was making his move and the hit connected, sending the cube flying and nearly everything else freed of Doom's attention, Iron Man to fall without grace, Kinetic missing and Black Panther to the Quinnjet. Spider-Woman moved without hesitation towards the cube, attempting to gather it up and clutch it in one hand while the other held out in her own cover as well as back up for the others, a small spark igniting into a large ball of electricity arching between fingertips and gathering in her palm. "You picked the wrong fucking people Doom." No tact, just fact. As the cube is knocked from Doom's hand, the force pulling the quinjet back gives out, and, with an almost immediate sonic boom, shattering the nearby windows of the airport, the jet streaks off. Human reaction time being what it is, it takes T'challa a moment to get full control back, slowing down and turning to auto-pilot on another low, strafing run. Captain America's shield takes the blunt of the blast from Doom's attack but the blast knocks Captain America through a glass window. The hero will be out of the fight this round. It not that he'd be giving many coordinating the team but it leaves Iron Man in control. The reply over the comms is static at first followed by the sound of metal being bent. Next comes a pained groan. << Kinetic...ow...here. Wherever here...is... >> he replies. If anyone looks they'll find Kin in the twisted wreckage of the airport shuttle bus. Doom seems unimpressed by Spider-Woman, turning on her. "Return the cube to me now," he demands, firing a blast at Spider-Woman. "Losing your new play toys to a girl likely half your age Dr. Doom. Losing your touch? Getting old and out-dated?" Iron Man is moving forward now at a run, his movements fluid and quick even as he raises his arms to shoot repulsors blasts at Dr. Doom. He needs to take him down hard, or at least buy time till backup arrives. He also can't afford to have Spider-Woman lose the cube. The Avengers are likely about to witness moves they never knew Iron Man had, if his plan works. The wake of the jet as it zips overhead is tangible, like standing next to a Semi truck as it goes past at highway speeds, even though the jet passes 20 feet over those on the ground, even giving Iron Man enough clearance to work with as the Black Panther leaps from the back of the jet, his athletic body shifting slightly in the air to aim his fall for Doom, vibranium claws at the ready, aiming for those gauntlets. "Tsk. You didn't ask nice." The buildup of electricity Spider-Woman holds is fired back at Doom just as his own is reciprocated causing her own leap to safety to be missed barely but not enough to keep what would have been a nimble and graceful escape more to the tune of a untrained ballerina. Spinning as she is tossed back only to land on the concrete and come skidding to a stop just at the pile of rubble Kinetic is within. Opening her other hand she still held the cube and rolled her head back murmuring between herself and Kinetic. "All this over a trinket that glows. What's with men and stuff that glows?" Or women and shiny things for that matter, but we're not on that topic! Spider-Woman pushes to a stand slowly and begins to dig into the pile, removing metal with its own protesting groans, from around Kinetic. No comm to call in on, but she found the other team member. Thanks Doomie! Captain America comes emerging through the hole that he'd just created. He looks around for the moment surveying the situation. He asks, " What's the sit rep? Iron man is the lady in red with us?" He says as his eyes goes from Spider-Woman to Dr. Doom. "Just keep that cosmic cube away from him." Doom's shielding absorbs most of Spider-Woman's blast, the rest shoving him back about a foot. He turns to meet Iron Man, firing blasts back for every repulsor shot fired his way. Activating a device within his armor, Doom launches what looks like a mechanicall spider from his armor at Iron Man. The metal thing seeks to latch onto any part of him it can. And on close inspection there's a timer on it. Spider-bomb. Black Panther meanwhile catches Doom by surprise, the gauntlets sparking before releasing an electric shock against the other ruler. Doom's movements are slowing though. And he's being oddly quiet... Kinetic meanwhile just mutters something in reply to Spider-Woman. When enough of the twisted metal is pulled away, he pushes the remains of a chair off himself. Burnt, bruised, and bloody, he offers a half smile to Spider-Woman. "Hey...two Spider-women. When did you clone yourself?" On the comlink, Iron Man responds, << Spider-Woman. Former Avenger ally. Your head a little woozy Cap? >> Iron Man seems to twist away from the blasts as he runs toward Dr. Doom, only catches the edges at worse. His flexibility amazing in the new suit. The Spider-Bomb though? It latches onto his arm and growls inside his helmet, unheard without, in frustration. He then does something crazy. He turns his own repulsor against himself as he jets for the sky. Shooting at the spider-bomb to get it off, or even if it sets off, he will have to depend on his armor if he can't get rid of it. He knows the risks. Blink. Stare. For a moment the look from Spider-Woman was a priceless deadpan, and then a small...something twitched at one corner of her lips, a yellow gloved hand rising to pat lightly at Kinetics cheek. "No clones of me lived, as far as I know...One and only. You took a hard hit, may want to wait that out." Spider-Woman keeps her gaze between Kinetic and the rest of the group that was currently going at Doom, her hand clenched around that cube and unmoving save for the idle roll of her fingers over the surface. If she was needed, she'd help, otherwise she would keep cover, and babysit the Cube of Doom - apparently it was important. Though, with the firm set of her jaw, it was apparent she wanted to do more then hold the lucky dice. Black Panther flinches at the shock, but, looking at Doom for a moment, he brings his claws down, hard, into the forearm of Doom, easily biting down through the metal. Any flesh underneath would likely pick up at least a temporary scar. Captain America raises an eyebrow, "Must have been when I wasn't on the team or my replace was on the team." He says raising his hand up to rub his temples. Then he calls out to Dr. Doom, "Doom surrender, we have your cosmic cube. We have you surrounded and we will defeat you." He raises his shield up ready to strike at Dr. Doom with it. Kinetic smiles at the patting. "Oh so you mean I'm not dead? That's even better," he remarks. Someone may want to spend some time in the infirmary. Meanwhile the cosmic cube in Spider-Woman's hand is turning green and the glow growing dimmer. The spider-bomb goes off when blasted and it's a pretty big boom. It'll give Iron Man quite a shake in that armor and likely require a long session of repair work on that arm but otherwise the armor should be enough to save the man inside. Doom meanwhile yells when Black Panther's claws cut in. Something very off might be noticed though. There is no flesh beneath that armor. Just electronics. "Doom surrenders to no one!" the villain exclaims, energy building up. << I don't think you were on the missions, or it was after your replacement, >> depending on the mission, in which Iron Man was also replaced by a new operator which many of the Avengers did not know about, and this operator wouldn't have details on those missions. The fact that Iron Man still talks in that electronic voice with a bomb on his arm to Captain America, shows just how cool Iron Man is keeping under pressure. Iron Man is shaken up, unable to get the bomb off in time. But he is far enough away that it won't hurt anyone but him. When he hits the ground, it is hard, and leaves dust to settle afterwards. << That hurt. >> He then sits up and stares at the Doombot, he states on comlink, << I wish they had wireless access, I could have ended this fight ages ago. Move out of the way everyone, I'm going to destory it. >> And Iron Man is powering up his chest power unit, and will send out a blast that is meant to rip that Doombot apart. "Well and alive." Spider-Woman says it with a smile though her tone did not inflect or show any such emotion. Her body seemed to act on it without her. "Looks like you may suffer my presence just a little while longer." While saying that though her hand lifts the cube and through the slits of her fingers she watches the light go dimmer, but does nothing about it. She lacks the spider-sense thingy and if there were any tell tale signs she was going to go up...Like Iron man just did, she did not feel it, instead her eyes were on the explosion and then dropping to the melee below with Black Panther and Captain America. Stepping back a bit as Iron Man readies, a gentle brush of fingers over Kinetic's arm is a silent tell-tale sign for him to as well. She was not too sure on how 'all there' Kinetic was quite yet. Suspicion confirmed, T'challa brings his claws down again, this time just lopping off the arm at the elbow. "Doom should learn to fight his battles in person," he remarks, on the off chance that this is getting back to Latveria somehow. When Iron Man begins to charge, however, T'challa simply gouges out the Doombot's eyes and makes a run for it. Captain America draws back from the Doombot. He looks at Iron Man and nods, "Have fun. You just want to prove your armor is superior." He looks at Spider Woman, "Destroy that thing!" "Suffer? Naw...you look hot," Kinetic remarks with a smile. "I'm gonna take a nap, okay..." he trails off, closing his eyes. He cracks one open when he's brushed. "What's goin' on?" The damage T'challa does to the doombot sends it stumbling. Of course when Iron Man unleashes his blast, there's another explosion. When it clears, it's raining doombot parts. Iron Man is soon finished and nods in satisifaction. "Black Panther, Captain America, please take Kinetic back to the mansion via the Quinjet. He may need immediate medical assistance," so the medbay will get its use again. "Spider-Woman, if I could have your assistance to help clean up some of this mess, I would be apprecative." Over the comlink, << See to your own wounds as well Captain America. And discuss if you wish to extend membership to Spider-Woman. Thank you. >> That was Iron Man taking charge, now that it is out of battle. Spider-Woman nods and her fingers wrap tighter around the dying light cube, crushing it into dust and remnants then brings the heel of her hand to her chin, lips pursing and blowing the puff of now crippled damage out amongst the rets of the rubble. Helping Kinetic over to T'challa if need be she waves to them all before letting her hand drop to her side, propped upon the curve of her hip. "Cleanup duty Iron Man...? You hate me don't you?" Let's make light before the rest of the work begins.